The present invention relates to graphical user interfaces and systems for presenting content to users of the same.
Conventional enterprises can include a number of different systems for operating different aspects of the enterprise. Typically, the different systems need to be able to communicate and share data. However, some of the enterprise systems may be unable to communicate without extensive human interaction. For example, each system can use a unique platform or operating system as well as a unique method of storing data. Additionally, when an enterprise implements new software or upgrades software to one or more systems, the enterprise can determine that the enterprise systems are incompatible. Conventional integration systems can be used to provide automated communication and data transfer capabilities between the disparate systems within the enterprise.